


Take My Heart

by rainbow7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Markjin, Romance, Smut, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow7/pseuds/rainbow7
Summary: Sometimes the heart know things the mind could never explain. How beautiful is it that someone could make your heart beat so fast when you don't want it to beat at all!? 'Since the beginning I don't know why I felt a strange vibration when there were only two of us.''Why lately I feel weird, I feel there eyes staring at me from a distance.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> I also post this fic in asianfanfics. English is not my first language, sorry if there are errors of wording and make you confused.

 

* * *

 

The time was ten o'clock at night. 

This been a time for employees and everyone in the JYP Entertainment building to go home and rest up in order to carry out other activities again the next day.

 

But not for Jinyoung. He was busy practicing dance for GOT7 new album later. And Jinyoung lately too busy to memorize dialogue for his latest drama soon to be aired. And Jinyoung sometimes had a class in campus. Being idol didn't mean he had forgotten to attend classes at the university. Now Jinyoung have to be smart to split his time. 

 

 

He was not alone there in practice room. There is Mark with him in the same room. Mark help Jinyoung memorized dance step. But of course, Mark also still trying to memorized dance step.

 

 

 

Mark also felt his movement is stiff, when the other members had gone to dorm, he is still at there  practicing with Jinyoung.

 

"We go now?" Mark asked.

 

Jinyoung thought for a moment, then said, "Continue."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Mark holding Jinyoung hands, then make some movement, and Jinyoung follow Mark. When they dance they both felt a strange vibration in their heart, especially when their eyes met. 

 

 **_ Look at me for a sec, don’t be too awkward  _ **  
**_ Don’t worry, your heart wants me so be honest  _**  
**_ You knew since you saw me first  _**  
**_ I hope that you become sure of yourself, that’s all  _**

**_ That you will hold my empty hand  _**  
**_ It’s just that you are the only one, out of many things  _**  
**_ It’s just your heart you know you know  _**  
_**I’m all about you** _

Whether because fascinated Mark or can't remember the dance step, Jinyoung accidentally nudged Mark. Until Mark  lying on the floor.

 

"Oh... sorry, Hyung ... I ..." Jinyoung pulled his hand and helped him up.

 

"It's okay, Jinyoungiee, just calm down," Mark said as he stood.

 

 

Then Mark moved right behind Jinyoung, embraces him, and helps Jinyoung for the dance step little by little.

 

"That's the way ,," said Mark. Jinyoung nodded, feeling strange in his heart in Mark embrace.

 

 

 

 

Mark continues to lead Jinyoung doing dance moves, and unknowingly Mark too tight embrace. They danced slowly. Jinyoung actually felt he could do without the movement led by Mark, but he did not want Mark to let go.

 

Well, now we can mention that Mark hug Jinyoung-and he felt a sensation he had never felt before.

 

 

 

**_I hug you tightly so we can be closer_ **

**_So we can't be apart_ **

**_I hope we can be closer to each other_ **

**_I hope that you understand my heart_ **

**_Little more, little more, I want you baby_ **

**_Little more, little more, one more step_ **  
**_Little more, little more, I want you baby_ **  
**_Little more, little more, one more step_**

 

 

 

Jinyoung then looked at Mark's face intently, staring at his lips. Spontaneous, Jinyoung kissed Mark in his lips.

 

Mark seemed to hit a thousand volt electrical voltage after Jinyoung lips touched his lips. Especially, Jinyoung was dating with JB now.

 

"J..Jinyoung ...what?" Mark sputtered.

 

"Hmm?" Jinyoung muttered.

 

"That... that was ... I mean ......you?" Mark asked, still stammering.

 

Jinyoung a moment's thought to finding out what Mark meant.

 

"Oh, hyung" said Jinyoung relaxed. "I broke up last week with Jaebum hyung. It seems now he dating with Youngjae" said Jinyoung.

 

"Break?" Mark asked. "Why?" Mark hardly believe it. Mark was again deep in thought. Mark realized, recently he saw JB and Youngjae go out together after our last event in Thailand, and they seemed happy- JB even holding Youngjae hands.

 

"How about you and Jackson?"

 

"We're not dating, we just often spent time together"

 

 

**_  Listen, i don't have to worry that you see us more casually  _ **

**_Forget it, i think i'm way more serious_ **  
**_I can see you once and walk past but no_ **  
**_I want to keep you by my side and see you_ **

 

 

They looked at their face. Jinyoung then tightly hugged Mark, and Mark also embraced Jinyoung. Jinyoung began kissing his neck and whispered, "Then....you're mine now hyung" Then, Jinyoung gently kissed his lips. 

 

They are very passionately kiss, before finally Jinyoung releasing his lips. He then nudged Mark hats, and Mark smiled thinly. Slowly, Jinyoung unbuttoned Mark shirt. Mark again felt a strange vibe from the heart.

 

"mmm J..jin...jinyoungiee!?" Mark muffled scream.

 

"Hmm? You dont like it?" Jinyoung asked.

 

"N... not ... but......why are you being like this??" Mark asked softly.

 

"Well,  i'm with you...." said Jinyoung quiet, then began kissing Mark.

 

Mark kissed Jinyoung back. 

Jinyoung hand gently touch  Mark hair.

 

"Do you seriously want to do?" Mark asked.

 

Jinyoung didn't answer, just continued to unbutton Mark shirt.

 

 

"I take that as a 'yes'," Mark smiled.

 

Jinyoung continue to unbutton Mark shirt off entirely shirts from his body. Mark under him just resigned then leaned his head against Jinyoung chest, Jinyoung then touched Mark pants his hands slowly opened Mark zipper pants.

 

**_  I want you to be the one to pick out my clothes _ **

**_ That when i walk this path, you'll be next to me  _ **

**_ It's just that you are the only one, out of my things  _ **

**_ You know, you know I'm all about you  _ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later Jinyoung-now only wearing boxers and jeans that imperfect-awakened by Mark asleep on his chest. Mark just wear the shirt that nearly off, and their bodies were both covered by a jacket. 

 

 

He looked at the face. He was his hyung but his face looks younger than him and although his eyes still closed. Jinyoung aware that every day he couldn't take his gaze on Mark.  And he also realized that everyday Mark always silently stare.

 

 

A second later, Jinyoung realized what was happening. Last night, he made love with Mark in the rehearsal room. Thinking about it made him feel butterflies in his heart. Jinyoung lying if he said he didn't like it. He loved it. Enjoy it, in fact.  It felt different when Jinyoung do it with Jaebum.

 

 

Jinyoung look at the clock in the rehearsal room. 3:15 am. There is still time to get out before the staff or other people come. Jinyoung grateful rehearsal room didn't have a spare key, and the only key rehearsal space held by him. Jinyoung mend his clothes, then slowly woke Mark up.

 

"Hyuuuuung, wake up," whispered Jinyoung.

 

No respone. 

 

"Markieeee Hyungggg"

 

Still no respone.

 

"Babeeee....wake up pls" Jinyoung kiss Mark cheek.

 

Mark opened his eyes, then rubbed gently. He then saw Jinyoung had barely dressed neatly.

 

Mark then just stare Jinyoung eyes. They stare for couple of minutes.

 

 

"W ... what time is it?" Mark asked.

 

 

Jinyoung look at clock again. "Its 3.30.am hyuuung" said Jinyoung. 

 

 

"It's still early, hopefully no one here and if we back to the dorm all member still asleep" he added.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mark put back in his pants, then smoothed things and pull the hand Jinyoung as motioned them both out rehearsal space.

 

 

"Hyung, stay calm" said Jinyoung. "I hold the keys of the building and the dorm." Jinyoung then took the keys from his waist bag, then open the door rehearsal space. They both then half ran out of the rehearsal room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They both then secretly out of the building, then they walk to get to the dorm. 

 

"You know, hyung," said Jinyoung. "Last night was really incredible."

 

Mark cheeks blush "Yes," replied Mark. Mark then remembered one very important thing, then whispered in Jinyoung ear.

 

 

"I just remembered," whispered Mark clear. "We didn't wear a safety."

 

Jinyoung even smiled. "Well, I guess I would still be happy whatever happens."

 

 

Mark smiled, when Jinyoung turned and Mark gently kissed his lips.

 

"I love you Jinyoungiee..."

 

"I love you too Mark hyung..."

 

** _I hug you tightly so we can be closer_ **

** _So we can't be apart_ **

** _I hope we can be closer to each other_ **

** _I hope that you understand my heart_ **

** _I keep wanting to go, just you and me_ **

** _I want to do everything with you and me_ **

** _My head is full of you, i want to hug you now_ **

** _So we can be closer to each other_ **

** _I hug you tightly so we can't be apart_ **

** _I hope we can be closer to each other_ **

** _I hope that you understand my heart_ **

** _Little more, little more, I want you baby_ **

** _Little more, little more, one more step_ **

** _Little more, little more, I want you baby_ **

** _Little more, little more, one more step_ **

 

 

 

**Theme song: Prove it by GOT7**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
